


Приключения Коммандера Осьминога и Детектива Морской звезды

by Urtica



Series: Коммандер Осьминог [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: «— Да это был хренов осьминог! Чувак, я всего лишь полез в аквариум за морской звездой, и этот козел всплыл и врезал мне! Честное слово, зверюга полезла из аквариума явно за мной! Отбросила меня в стену, потом пыталась утопить!».
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Коммандер Осьминог [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Приключения Коммандера Осьминога и Детектива Морской звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Commander Octopus and Detective Starfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239497) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Спасибо большое [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за бетинг.
> 
> Прекрасный арт от [Сашка О.](https://imianavode.diary.ru/)

— Ты уверена, Коно? Потому что, если это не они, мы зря потеряем ценное время! — прошипел Чин на ухо кузине, пока та восхищенно пялилась на огромный аквариум.

Коно хмыкнула и больно ткнула его локтем в бок. Чин поморщился — у нее имелись очень острые локти и отсутствие всяческих сомнений, когда их пускать в дело.

— Да! Послушай, что задержанный рассказывает сержанту Харрису.

Она кивнула на преступника — мокрого до нитки, с выпученными от ужаса глазами — которого только что подняли с пола Харрис с напарником и надели на него наручники.

— Да это был хренов осьминог! Чувак, я всего лишь полез в аквариум за морской звездой, и этот козел всплыл и врезал мне! Честное слово, зверюга полезла из аквариума явно за мной! Отбросила меня в стену, потом пыталась утопить!

Не обращая внимания на широкие ухмылки полицейских — их явно веселила безумная история задержанного, Чин подошел ближе и тоже принял участие в допросе.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось красть морскую звезду? — поинтересовался он, отмечая побитый вид преступника.

Фингал под глазом, расквашенный нос и наливающаяся фиолетовым приличных размеров шишка на лбу — бандит явно с трудом стоял на ногах. Пожав плечами, тот попытался вытереть кровящий нос о плечо.

— Собирался отнести домой, у дочурки аквариум с морскими обитателями. У этой морской звезды очень редкий окрас.

Он посмотрел на аквариум — сидевший в нем здоровенный тихоокеанский осьминог смерил его недовольным взглядом — и испуганно вздрогнул, когда тот свернул конец щупальца в подобие кулака и устрашающе потряс им. Еще парой щупалец осьминог бурно жестикулировал — наверное, подумал Чин, так на языке головоногих выглядит посыл куда подальше или предложение вступить в схватку.

Кроме того, Чин заметил, что осьминог аккуратно держал в объятиях меленькую розово-золотистую морскую звезду. Судя по активному размахиванию конечностями, та была вовсе не в восторге от оказанного внимания.

Сержант Харрис улыбнулся.

— Схватили с поличным. Наш дорогой Йен тырил экзотических животных для перепродажи коллекционерам. Потом мы обнаружили значки и оружие МакГарретта и Уильямса. И вызвали 5-0.

Он указал на заставленный столик рядом. Чин подошел, чтобы рассмотреть разложенное получше. Рядом с контейнерами с морской водой, в которых находились маленький осьминог с ярко-синими кольцами на шкуре, пара разноцветных морских огурцов и странно выглядящая рыба, лежала одежда Стива и Дэнни, а также их кошельки, значки и пистолеты. Чин повернулся к дрожащему преступнику.

— Как к тебе попали личные вещи двух пропавших полицейских?

Йен громко чихнул и ответил:

— Да я нашел эти шмотки в подсобке вместе со старой расписной коробкой. Решил, что пару баксов за оружие точно смогу выручить. Ничего не знаю ни о каких пропавших копах, — и он махнул рукой в сторону маленькой деревянной шкатулки, видневшейся из-под штанов Стива.

Отодвинув одежду, Чин сдавленно выругался. Какая знакомая коробка. Когда он видел ее в прошлый раз, Стив умудрился провести в облике осьминога незабываемые 24 часа.

Чин устало вздохнул и потер лоб. Головная боль не заставит себя ждать. Он повернулся к веселящимся полицейских и дрожащему преступнику.

— Зачитайте ему права и оформите за кражу. Сфотографируйте всех морских животных для вещественных доказательств. Я свяжусь с директором океанариума и прослежу, чтобы их вернули законным владельцам.

Отложив в сторону шкатулку, вещи и оружие, Чин наблюдал, как полицейские упаковывают и выводят из здания бандита. Тот продолжал бормотать себе под нос что-то об осьминогах-убийцах. Чин повернулся к Коно, азартно наблюдавшей за жителями аквариума.

Теперь морская звезда всячески пыталась выскользнуть из бережной, но крепкой осьминожьей хватки. Чин не мог припомнить, чтобы ему когда-либо встречались столь активные представители этого вида — обычно они шевелились куда меньше. Эта морская звезда казалась пребывала в ярости. Чин пригляделся внимательней и против воли улыбнулся: тоненькая водоросль, обвязанная по центру звезды, ужасно напоминала крохотный галстук. Он повернулся к Коно:

— Ты уверена, что...

В этот момент мелкая акула-молот совершила большую ошибку, решив подплыть поближе и изучить странную парочку внимательней. К ней тут же метнулось щупальце, которое схватило акулу за хвост и, раскрутив ее на манер лассо, отбросило на другой конец аквариума. Акула отскочила от стекла и несколько дергано отплыла подальше за камни.

Коно приподнял бровь.

— Точно, это Стив, — признал Чин.

Он искренне надеялся, что обитатели аквариума смогут пережить нашествие коммандера Осьминога. Чин с веселым изумлением понаблюдал за маленькой морской звездой. Теперь та размахивала конечностями в три раза быстрее, а поток разгневанных пузырьков воздуха устремлялся к поверхности — но осьминог продолжал нежно сжимать в объятиях своего компаньона. Да уж, разве такие мелочи как превращение в морскую звезду и переселение в подводное царство могли помешать Дэнни хорошенько пропесочить Стива? Чин преувеличенно тоскливо вздохнул. Вот она, великая загадка современности.

— Коно, просмотри видео с камер наблюдения, может, получится определить, когда они превратились. Я пока позвоню профессору Такимото, выясню, заметил ли он, что опять упустил свою проклятую шкатулку. Хорошо бы Стиву и Дэнни вернуться к нормальному виду до того, как океанариум откроется завтра утром.

Услышав хихиканье Коно, Чин снова посмотрел на аквариум. Морская звезда, присосавшаяся прямо между глаз осьминога, с силой лупила его двумя свободными конечностями. Кажется, это не наносило Стиву особого вреда — тот, скорее, искренне веселился. Сведя глаза куда-то в район «переносицы», он пытался оторвать от себя глубоко возмущенного напарника. Пока безуспешно.

Переглянувшись, кузены покатились со смеху. Потом, просмеявшись, они отправились выполнять поставленные задачи. Чин подумал, что надо обязательно сфотографировать парочку, пока те не превратились обратно. Это же настоящий подарок для шантажиста! Будет по-честному, если в качестве компенсации в ближайшее шесть месяцев Стив станет платить за командные посиделки.

* * *

Спустя два часа они отсмотрели все записи, тщательно рассчитали время, когда их товарищи должны расколдоваться (если период действия заклятия остался прежним) и вернули колдовскую шкатулку крайне раздосадованному профессору Такимото. Тот пообещал отныне куда внимательней следить за ней. Оказалось, что артефакт, некогда созданный старым шаманом айну (обладавшим пристрастием к довольно сомнительным шуткам), с годами приобрел собственного тсукомогами — духа баловства и проделок — и привычку странствовать по острову.

Чин расслабленно наблюдал за аквариумом. Дэнни наконец отпустил голову Стива и спрятался в груде кораллов. Стив, прикладывающий множество усилий, чтобы выманить его оттуда, аж сменил свой обычный, бронзовый цвет на кирпично-красный. Дэнни явно был не в восторге от превращения в иглокожего и теперь не разговаривал со Стивом. Коно увлеченно снимала происходящее на телефон.

— Слушай, а Стив или Дэнни не говорили, зачем собирались поехать в океанариум?

— Нет, — задумчиво протянула Коно. — Да и на пленке мы видели только, как они приехали сюда днем и о чем-то говорили с охранником.

Чин потер подбородок, размышляя.

— Что же привело их сюда? Тот воришка слишком мелок для нашего подразделения.

Коно пожала плечами.

— Может, они напали на другой след?

— Возможно. Но вести расследование и слова нам не сказать? На них это не похоже.

Коно прикусила губу, сосредоточенно разглядывая аквариум.

Дэнни втиснулся в щель между кораллами: наружу торчала всего одна конечность, которой он то и дело жестикулировал, явно осыпая Стива грубостями на доступном морским звездам языке. Стив пытался выманить его наружу, нежно прикасаясь щупальцем к единственной видимой части Дэнни. Чин и Коно словно зачарованные наблюдали, как Стиву наконец удалось протиснуть два тентакля в щель и аккуратно вытащить морскую звезду.

Стив тут же притянул своего напарника ближе, обвив щупальцами — он определенно собирался защищать того от любых врагов. Четвертый тентакль шарил по песочному дну аквариума, пока не наткнулся на мелкого кальмара, которого он немедленно предложил Дэнни. Немного помедлив, тот принял подношение. Стив счастливо устроился на дне, наблюдая, как звезда-Дэнно перекусывает.

Скрестив руки на груди, Чин продолжил размышлять.

Стив и Дэнни все-таки неспроста пришли именно сюда. Это была не выставочная, а, скорее складская часть океанариума. Здесь располагался большой аквариум с морскими обитателями, еще не распределенным по секциям (именно там временно разместились Стив и Дэнни), пара сосудов с животными, находящимися на карантине, и подсобка для хозяйственных нужд. 

Он все внимательно обыскал сразу после того, как пришедший директор водворил чуть не украденных зверей в их обиталища, но нашел только разбросанные ботинки Стива и Дэнни.

— Не могу понять, что же привело их сюда, — вслух признал Чин.

— Думаю, у меня есть ответ на ваш вопрос, детектив Келли, — бархатный голос прервал его размышления. — Особенно, если вы и эта милая юная леди соблаговолите поднять руки. Я совершенно не хочу, чтобы мой помощник пристрелил вас.

Чин и Коно повернулись к плохим парням.

— Во Фат! — прорычала Коно. Борясь с инстинктом выхватить оружие и выстрелить, они с Чином нехотя подняли руки.

— И его прихвостень, Санг Мин, — угрюмо добавил Чин.

Он заметил, что Стив в аквариуме вдруг затаился и слился окрасом с серыми камнями, украшавшими аквариум. Дэнни же подобрался ближе к передней стенке их обиталища. Что вообще задумала эта парочка?

Определенно довольный своей выходкой Во Фат широко ухмыльнулся. Его слегка разочаровал обнаруженный состав 5-0, но придется работать с тем, что есть. С МакГарреттом он и так достаточно развлекся. Куда же запропастился морской котик вместе с напарником? Немного поразмышляв над этим, Во Фат снова обратил внимание на Чина и Коно.

— Честно говоря, я пришел за содержимым этой коробки, — он указал на проклятый артефакт на столе. Чин и Коно не верили своим глазам: всего двадцать минут назад они видели, как шкатулку унес профессор Такимото! Похоже, она шустро передвигалась по острову, несмотря на древность и отсутствие ног.

Продолжая держать Чина и Коно на мушке, Санг Мин, повинуясь указанию Во Фата, взял коробку в руки. Заметив, как те забеспокоились, он вопросительно взглянул на своего босса.

Фо Ват с подозрением уставился на заложников. Поначалу они были расслаблены, чему не были помехой даже наставленные на них пистолеты, а теперь явно напряглись, стоило Санг Мину взять эбеновую шкатулку. Пристально следя за Чином и Коно, Во Фат не заметил, как крупный осьминог и небольшая, но крепкосбитая морская звезда подобрались максимально близко к поверхности аквариума. 

Во Фат коротко кивнул Санг Мину.

— Открывай. Надо проверить, на месте ли жемчужины.

Он собирался использовать украденные драгоценные черные таитянские жемчужины как гарантию сделки с якудза. Фо Вату пришлось потратиться, чтобы провести их нелегально на Гавайи и, когда при отправке возникла путаница и жемчужины попали на корабль, перевозивший морских обитателей для океанариума, многим его шестеркам крепко досталось. Под его бдительным взором Санг Мин опустил пистолет и попытался открыть шкатулку. Не вышло.

— Заело.

Санг Мин положил пистолет на стол, чтобы поудобнее перехватить коробку и наконец открыть ее.

С растущим раздражением Во Фат следил за его безуспешными попытками. Как же сложно в наши дни найти себе нормальных приспешников! Он сделал нетерпеливый жест свободной рукой.

— Дай сюда, идиот.

Во Фат подозрительно прищурился, заметив, как Келли и Калакауа синхронно вздрогнули и отшатнулись. Тут шкатулка с громким хлопком открылась — и на месте Санг Мина возник крупный и крайне удивленный сухопутный краб, продолжавший сжимать в клешнях коробку.

Несмотря на шок, Во Фат не растерялся и быстро отскочил от животного. Прижавшись спиной к аквариуму, он навел пистолет на Чина и Коно.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — выдавил он, стараясь смотреть на двух копов перед собой и не отвлекаться на краба, теперь отбросившего шкатулку и спрятавшегося под столом.

Не успели они и слова вымолвить, как из аквариума за спиной Фо Вата вылетела ракушка и стукнула его прямо по макушке. Он обернулся посмотреть, в чем дело — и маленькая морская звезда спикировала ему прямо на лицо, присосавшись с влажным чавканьем. Зарычав от ярости, Во Фат отбросил звезду к стене. Ударившись, та соскользнула на пол и, пару раз дернувшись, затихла. Во Фат успел только разглядеть выражения глубокого ужаса на лицах Келли и Калакауа, когда из аквариума взвились два сильных щупальца, которые обвились вокруг его шеи и потащили прямо в объятия крайне разозленного осьминога.

— Чт... агх! Хрмф!

Во Фат судорожно размахивал руками и успел пару раз выстрелить в потолок, пока другое щупальце не выхватило у него оружие из рук и не начало избивать рукоятью пистолета. В конце концов упирающийся Во Фат скрылся в аквариуме — дергающиеся человеческие конечности и мелькающие щупальца быстро взбили воду и песок в непроглядную муть. Одно ясно — в схватке Человека и Гигантского тихоокеанского осьминога в естественной для данного головоногого среде обитания, двуногий обречен на проигрыш. Да, сухим из воды тут явно не выйдешь.

Чин и Коно подорвались со своих мест, решив пока не обращать внимание на краба Санг Мина — вряд ли тот в шкуре ракообразного мог быстро покинуть место преступления — и сосредоточились на спасении Во Фата из аквариума, пока Стив не убил его в лучших традициях ужастиков про осьминогов. Они оба залезли в аквариум и попробовали оторвать осьминога от его жертвы — но, пока они удерживали пару скользких и очень сильных щупалец, шестеро других топили и избивали Во Фата и явно не собирались останавливаться. Но тут Коно вспомнила о Дэнни и закричала:

— Босс! Перестань! Ты должен помочь нам определить, все ли в порядке с Дэнни. Отпусти этого козла! Мы сами с ним разберемся!

На мгновение Стив застыл, потом вода забурлила, тентакли схватили Фо Вата и вышвырнули его из аквариума — тот с громким стуком упал на бетонный пол и больше не пошевелился. Стив умоляюще протянул щупальца к маленькой морской звезде, неподвижно лежавшей в углу комнаты.

Мокрые до нитки Коно и Чин вылезли из аквариума — Коно бросилась подбирать Дэнни, а Чин с отвращением пнул Во Фата (но потом перевернул его на бок, чтобы тот мог откашляться от морской воды). Хотя, если честно, Чин был бы только рад, сдохни этот урод прямо сейчас. Сколько же горя он причинил семье МакГарретта. Чин повернулся к товарищам по команде.

Коно в ужасе смотрела на него, аккуратно держа в руках безжизненную морскую звезду.

— Он не шевелится! Я даже не знаю, жив ли он!

Раздался отчаянный плеск — Стив пытался выбраться из аквариума и добраться до своего партнера. Он изо всех сил тянул щупальца к Дэнни.

Чин принял внезапное решение.

— Отдай его Стиву. В такой форме у него больше шансов прийти в себя под водой. Больше мы ничего не можем сделать для Дэнни, пока он в этом теле.

Чину часто приходилось оказывать первую помощь людям, но он не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать с травмированной морской звездой. Можно было только надеяться на лучшее, что ничего тяжелее небольшого сотрясения Дэнни не получил.

Коно очень осторожно передала Дэнни встревоженному Стиву, тот бережно принял морскую звезду из ее рук и медленно скользнул обратно под воду. Дэнни все так же не шевелился. Кузен беспомощно наблюдали за Стивом и Дэнни пару минут, потом, собравшись с силами, решили навести порядок в развороченном помещении.

Коно шмыгнула носом и вытерла предательски скатившуюся слезу и, схватив метлу и металлический бак для мусора, пошла охотиться на Санг Мина, собравшегося удрать. Чин в это время вызывал скорую и наряд полиции.

Открытая шкатулка тсукомогами лежала под столом, из нее выпал бархатный мешочек, полный крупных черных жемчужин. Ручкой швабры Чин аккуратно захлопнул коробку, затем упаковал мешок с жемчугом как улику. Он ни за что в жизни не собирался дотрагиваться до проклятой коробки голыми руками. Чин совершенно не желал превратиться в морскую черепаху, лобстера или еще что похуже.

Из подсобки раздались ругань и грохот, и Чин пошел помогать Коно. Та загнала Санг Мина в угол и, тыча его метлой, пыталась поймать в бак. Наконец вдвоем они упаковали разозлившегося краба в контейнер и пошли разговаривать с прибывшими нарядами скорой и полиции, которые с некоторой опаской смотрели на Стива, свернувшегося клубком на дне вокруг неподвижного Дэнни.

* * *

Спустя пару часов Чин тихо стоял у аквариума. Он отправил Коно в больницу проследить, чтобы Во Фат снова не отколол какой-нибудь трюк; завез в штаб-квартиру мусорку с заточенным в ней Санг Мином — и запер все это в допросной; понаблюдал, как профессор Такимото забирал проклятую шкатулку — на этот раз он упаковал в ее большую коробку, изрисованную защитными знаками (кажется, это должно было помешать артефакту скитаться где ни попадя); и лично сдал жемчуг в камеру хранения улик в полиции. Что-то подсказывало ему, что скоро за этим делом явится Интерпол. В общем, тот еще выдался денек.

И вот теперь Чин стоял и смотрел, как его друг в аквариуме продолжает держать в объятиях своего недвижимого напарника, будучи не в силах помочь ему. Часть щупалец обвилось вокруг Дэнни, часть апатично дрейфовала рядом.

— Стив, завтра часам к трем дня вы должны превратиться обратно. Мы с Коно заедем, отвезем вас домой. Сейчас мне уже пора ехать, чтобы заменить Коно на посту у палаты Во Фата. На этот раз мы не позволим этому козлу скрыться. Хотя врачи говорят, у него трещина в черепе и вряд ли ублюдок скоро будет в состоянии покинуть реанимацию, — он замолчал, прижав к стеклу аквариума ладонь. — Скоро вернусь, дружище.

Чин нехотя вышел из океанариума, надеясь, что в следующему визиту все наладится. Эх, почему среди его знакомых не числилось морских биологов? Особенно специалистов по иглокожим, которые были бы состоянии оценить здоровье Дэнни. Может, с утра ему удастся связаться с кем-нибудь из ветеринаров, разбирающихся в морской живности и осторожно расспросить? Очень осторожно, потому что вряд ли кто-нибудь отнесется к вопросам Чина серьезно, если тот сначала расскажет о копе, превращенного в морскую звезду.

* * *

Ранним утром в океанариуме стояла тишина, нарушаемая разве что шумом воздушных фильтров и бульканьем воды, циркулирующей в контейнерах. Несчастный осьминог сидел на дне аквариума и нежно поглаживал морскую звезду в своих объятиях. Солнце поднималось над горизонтом и через окно пробивался свет — начинался еще один прекрасный день — и морская звезда сонно задвигала конечностями. Осьминог Стив крепче обнял своего напарника и радостно закружился по аквариуму, будто танцуя. Он даже не обращал внимания на мелкую акула-молота, которая, впрочем, при виде Стива поспешила скрыться подальше. Остальные обитатели аквариума тоже старательно не обращали внимания на веселящегося осьминога и его сердитого напарника.

* * *

Резко выдохнув, Стив вынырнул из аквариума. Беспокойно отбросив волосы, лезшие в глаза, он заозирался в поисках Дэнни. Того ни в человеческом виде, ни в форме морской звезды нигде не было видно. Стив перевалился через бортик аквариума и взволнованно позвал: — Дэнни! Где же ты, Дэнни? Он помнил все события прошлого вечера — и то, как его напарник влетел в стену тоже. Дэнни снова пострадал из-за него. Стив встряхнулся, привыкая к своему телу и приступил к поискам своего любовника. — Дэнно! Где... ой! Ну ты и засранец. Крича от боли Стив завертелся, отрывая вцепившуюся ему в задницу морскую звезду. С широкой ослепительной улыбкой он осторожно сжал звезду в ладонях. Сейчас та негодующе размахивала конечностями. Стив чуть не хихикнул: да, Дэнни бывал ужасно раздражителен при ранних побудках. — А вот и ты! Ух, — последнее вырвалось, когда у Стива в руках внезапно оказался мокрый, голый и очень недовольный Дэнни в человеческой форме. Не удержавшись, они упали на пол — Стив постарался перевернуться так, чтобы Дэнни оказался сверху и не добавил к своим травмам что-нибудь новенькое. — А-а-а-а, мать твою... Голова раскалывается! Дэнни, покачиваясь, сел и, прищурившись, посмотрел на своего придурка-напарника. Голова болела так, будто Дэнни без продыху кутил пару недель. Он огляделся по сторонам и возмущенно поинтересовался у Стива: — Стивен? Почему мы голыми валяемся в общественном месте? Стив запрокинул голову и громко радостно засмеялся. От переполнявшего его счастья и благодарности он потерял дар речи. Поэтому он притянул к себе своего смущенного напарника и поцеловал его, губами ловя стоны и наслаждаясь прикосновением утренней щетины к коже. Дэнни попытался сдавленно протестовать, но Стив лишь обнял его еще крепче — такого теплого, живого и настоящего — и целовал до тех пор, пока тот не начал целовать его в ответ. Некоторое время их совершенно не волновало, куда запропастилась их одежда. А затем Стив позвонил Чину и рассказал, что они снова стали людьми и Дэнни в порядке. 

* * *

Спустя пару часов Чин, сжимавший пакет со свежими маласадас, стоял на пороге дома Стива. Тот в полотенце на мокрых после купания волосах открыл дверь, широко улыбаясь.

— О, заходи, — и повел Чина на залитую солнцем кухню, где вовсю кипел кофейник и одуряюще пахло свежесваренным кофе. Стив налил им по чашечке, и кивнул, показывая, что готов выслушать новости Чина.

— Жемчужины были украдены месяц назад с жемчужной фермы на Тахаа во Французской Полинезии. Похоже, Во Фат планировал использовать их как залог при закупке наркотиков у якудзы. Он специально допустил утечку информации, чтобы захватить вас с Дэнни в океанариуме. Но теперь он не доставит нам проблем. Врачи говорят, некоторое время он сможет только слюни пускать. Представляешь, вчера, пытаясь сбежать, он поскользнулся на влажном полу и расшиб голову.

Стив и Чин обменялись довольными ухмылками. Чин уселся поудобнее и отпил кофе.

— Как Дэнни? — непринужденно спросил он, стараясь не рассмеяться при виде чуть покрасневшего Стива. Их с Коно ужасно веселило, что тот считал их отношения с Дэнни совершенно секретными и никому не известными. А еще Чин все еще был несколько обижен, что именно Коно выиграла спор о взаимоотношениях напарников.

Стив потер лицо и нервно улыбнулся.

— Спит наверху. Доктор сказал, что он отделался легким сотрясением мозга, — он серьезно взглянул на Чина. — Дэнни не помнит ничего, что случилось после нашего приезда в океанариум.

Стив опустил взгляд, и его улыбка увяла.

— Как хорошо, что у морских звезд такой прочный эндоскелет.

Вряд ли он когда-нибудь забудет о том, как маленькое тело морской звезды с силой врезалось в стену.

— Ребят из Джерси просто так не одолеешь, — попытался приободрить его Чин. Потом он посмотрел на часы и встал: — Поеду, проверю, не превратился ли Санг Мин обратно. Профессор Такимото считает, чем чаще открывают шкатулку, тем слабее заклятие. Вряд ли Санг Мину придется по вкусу тот мусорный бак, в который его запихнула Коно. Надо хотя бы крышку ему открыть.

Они снова рассмеялись, представив как краб-преступник бьется внутри металлического бака. Да уж, хотя бы о Санг Мине теперь не стоит беспокоиться — угрозы быть превращенным в краба явно хватит, чтобы держать его в узде.

Стив проводил Чина до мотоцикла.

— Передай Коно, что вы оба свободны на сегодня. Хорошо поработали.

— Нам помогали коммандер Осьминог и детектив Морская Звезда, — пошутил Чин.

Стив застонал, услыхав новые клички, но вслед Чину посмотрел с неподдельной теплотой. Тот сел на мотоцикл, завел двигатель и укатил прочь. С улыбкой на лице Стив вернулся в дом. Он поднялся по лестнице, бесшумно двигаясь, прокрался в спальню и раздернул шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет.

Дэнни спал, крепко завернувшись в хлопковое покрывало — наружу торчала только взъерошенная макушка и одна пятка. Стив с трудом сдержал улыбку при виде его растрепанных волос и заспанного лица. Он лишь аккуратно выпутал Дэнни из кокона — тот продолжил все так же крепко почивать и не думая просыпаться. Стив стянул шорты и, приподняв одеяло, примостился рядышком, чтобы лежа на боку любоваться своим любимым.

Дэнни редко настолько выматывался, что это отражалось на лице. Стив протянул руку к нему и нежно отвел в сторону прядь волос, которая лезла в глаза. Солнце красиво вызолотило светлые ресницы Дэнни. Стив снова пропустил растрепавшиеся во сне пряди сквозь пальцы. Они были такими приятными на ощупь! Стив залюбовался спящим лицом любимого. Дэнни точно солнце освещал самые темные и пустые уголки в душе Стива своим смехом, светом и любовью.

Спустя пару минут Дэнни зевнул и с закрытыми глазами буркнул:

— Извращенец.

От этого хриплого со сна голоса внутри разлилось приятное тепло. Стив придвинулся ближе и принялся легонько целовать Дэнни в уголки упрямо зажмуренных глаз, языком чувствуя нежную, чуть соленую кожу. Носом и щекой он прижался к щеке Дэнни и их ресницы соединились в подобии поцелуя. Дэнни протянул что-то неразборчиво и запрокинул голову назад — Стив воспользовался этим для того, чтобы утренней щетиной потереться о его такой же щетинистый подбородок, глубоко вдыхая мускусный запах его тела.

Постепенно Стив все глубже проникал в личное пространство Дэнни, переплетаясь с ними конечностями. Он устроил его голову у себя на плече, обнял рукой за талию. А затем его бедро прижалось к бедрам Дэнни, сильная мохнатая икра коснулась его лодыжки, и их ноги окончательно переплелись.

Подбородком он потерся о светлую макушку и издал счастливый вздох, наслаждаясь таким родным ощущением прикосновения расслабленного со сна тела к сильным мускулам, тем, как волосы Дэнни щекотали кожу, влажным дыханием напротив груди. С нежностью он опустил свою мозолистую руку с широкой спины еще ниже, облапав его крепкую, как персик, задницу. Пальцы Стива игриво поглаживали то местечко на пояснице, где кожу Дэнни украшала татуировка в виде крохотного осьминога. Ух, у его любимого была просто великолепная задница. Стив улыбнулся, когда двинул бедрами и почувствовал ответное желание.

— У, осьминожина, — буркнул снова засыпающий Дэнни. Однако дрема не помешала ему обнять Стива за запястья, прижавшись к его стройному телу, и уткнуться носом в изгиб его шеи.

Стив улыбнулся еще шире и поцеловал его во взъерошенную макушку.

— Звездочка, — прошептал он.

Он снова поцеловал Дэнни в светлую макушку, притягивая ближе. Куда бы набить парную морскую звезду? По-прежнему саднящий след от укуса на заднице напомнил об идеальном месте. Со счастливым вздохом Стив еще крепче обнял Дэнни и тоже уснул.

FINI


End file.
